The Matching Familiar Figures Test has been used to separate children into two groups according to speed of response and error rate. Although the test and procedure differ markedly from experiment to experiment, it nevertheless appears to discriminate children along a very practical dimension labeled impulsivity-reflectivity. The fact, however, that there is neither norms nor a common test makes it difficult to compare experimental results. It is therefore proposed that a set of items be selected and some norms be established for various SES and cultural groups in both Los Angeles and Israel. Using these data as a baseline we can not only evaluate some variables of socialization and education history but can also investigate some other variables we believe should be relevant to problem-solving competence such as attention, information processing speed, and perception and establish in turn how these relate to MFF test performance. It is presumed that information regarding these aspects of behavior will be suggestive of better approaches to either modifying impulsive children's behavior or adapting problem-solving tasks to them so that they may meet with better success in school.